Pranks
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: He knew that he would react like this. Yet, he still went along with the prank, and now, he may never see his best friend again.


Hey guys! Update number uhhhhh I lost count! Woo!

Logan: I hate you.

Love you too bitch. Now say my disclaimer.

Loan: Hikari only owns the plot because she's too poor to own anythng else.

...Thanks.

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pranks

"I'm telling you, this is going to be the best prank of all time."

If you thought this story was about to be all fun and games, well then I'm sorry to tell you that you, my friend, are dead wrong.

It was this very sentence that may as well have started the apocalypse, because the second it was said, the plan was put into motion.

Little did they know that their prank was going to harm the one person they swore to protect.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Logan! Come on, we're gonna be late!" a silky voice called out, echoing through the halls of the famous Palmwoods.

"I-I'm coming Jett! I just- I can't find my s-sketch-b-book." Logan stuttered, frantically searching his room, being extremely careful as to not mess up his little sanctuary.

"I have it. I packed it for you when you went to go eat with those idiots you call friends. Now c'mon, mom won't be happy if we end up being late." the actor mumbled, gently taking his younger brother by the hand and leading him out the door.

_'His bracelet has an odd number of beads. Maybe Jett will let me add one later.' _Loganthought, gaze falling to ground as Jett led him to the car, where his eldest brother, Dak was.

"Hey bud! You doing okay?" Logan nodded and sat down in the passenger seat, cautiously avoiding a hug from his brother because he needed space.

_'One and a half feet of space. Nothing more, nothing less.' _the brunette thought again, unconsciously counting the number of stop signs that were passed by. It was an unusual habit that the two older Mitchell's knew of, but they knew that it was something that kept Logan occupied.

"Logie? We're here." Dak announced, watching the youngest with a certain fascination. He had never seen Logan act like this, but he figured it was just the nervousness that was making the singer like this.

"Ahh my boys! How have you three been? Are y'all doing okay?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, hugging each of her sons to her chest. If anyone had asked, she would say that she should have never let them leave her.

But as every mother knows, you have to let go sometime.

"Dak? Jett? Can I speak to you boys alone? Logan can you order mommy some tea please? Thank you." the mother said as she walked with her eldest boys to the car.

"How is he holding up? Are you two helping him with his breathing and panic attacks? Are those other three boys helping him?" Joanna asked.

"He's doing okay, could be better, but you know. He doesn't have many panic attacks anymore, just when I ask him to do something and he gets really confused. Dad really fucked him up mom. I miss the old Logan. The one that didn't need everything to be perfect in order to please everyone." Jett cried out angrily, avoiding the subject of James, Kendall, and Carlos simply for the fact that he didn't like either if them.

"Jett's right mom. Before the incident, Logan never stuttered, granted that it's not as bad as it is was before, but still." Dak told his mother, wanting to hit anyone that crossed paths with him.

You see my lovely readers, our dear Logan was abused as a kid. His father, Dominic Mitchell, believed that Logan needed to be perfect; and in order to be perfect, you needed everything around you to be perfect. If Logan even washed the dishes in a way that appeared wrong, Dominic deemed it appropriate to beat the young Mitchell.

But it didn't stop there. In fact, it only got worse, Logan even got bullied at school, his father doing nothing but blaming the boy for not being "perfect", even though Logan was the student every teacher wanted.

"Boys, I know you're upset but you have to realize that your father was a very sick man and while that may not excuse any of his actions, the damage has already been done. You two are the only people Logan has left. Don't screw it up. Now I have to get to the airport. Tell your brother that I love him and that I'll call him tonight. Love you two. Bye!" the mom of three said as she walked over to car and drove away.

How rude. She didn't even drink the tea she wanted Logan to order.

Sighing, the eldest Mitchell's walked into the cafe to see Logan playing with the sugar packets that were on the table. They usually would have stopped him, but this was a moment they treasured.

The moments when Logan just forgot about needing to be perfect.

"Baby boy? C'mon, we gotta get back home. We promised Mrs. Knight we'd have you back by six." Jett said to the fifteen year old.

"W-whe-where'd mom-momma g-go?" Logan asked quietly, putting up the sugar packets neatly and in two perfect rows of six, making the boys sigh again in sadness.

"She had to go back home. Now let's go. You got everything you need to stay the night?" Logan nodded and followed his older brothers to the car, not knowing the danger that awaited him back at 2J.

And had Jett and Dak known, they would've done everything in their power to keep Logan away from his second home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Carlos shut up! He's right outside the door! Now act like nothing is wrong or this whole prank was a giant waste of time." A certain pretty boy whispered.

More like yelled...Lord knows that James can't be quiet for the life of him.

Each BTR boy watched as the Mitchell brothers stepped inside, Jett glaring at each boy while Dak greeted Momma Knight with a hug as he proceeded to tell her to call if she needed help with Logan.

"Bye Logie, we'll come by in the morning to check on you okay?" Again, Logan nodded and waved goodbye to his brothers before letting them leave. He was kind of worried about being left alone with the guys, but he brushed it off as nervousness.

The tiny brunette looked all around the apartment, sending a soft smile towards Mrs. Knight, who gladly returned the gesture, knowing about Logan's past and how to act around him. But sometimes, she wished that Logan would step out of his "comfort zone".

Like that would ever happen.

"Hey babe! Want me to go put your bag away?" Kendall asked, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, much to Logan's dismay.

What? Did you guys really think I would make a story without adding slash in it? I mean I know I've been gone for a long time but c'mon, you guys know me!

"N-no. I c-can do it m-myself." Logan stuttered, picking his bag up and walking to his and Kendall's room, only to be horrified the second he walked inside.

_'In. Out. In. Out. Breathe Mitchell! BREATHE!' _He thought frantically, eyes darting all over his side of the room, which was messed up. Everything was backwards and moved to a new spot. Some things in places that should've been cleared.

Logan, the socially challenged, OCD, abused, teen was about to have a major breakdown and James and Carlos were about to regret ever thinking of this prank.

"Logan? Babe? Logan! Mom! Call Jett and Dak!" Kendall shouted, rushing over to his boyfriend, who was currently trying to figure out where his things were in the room.

_'I can't...I can't find anything. Where's my stuff? Where's Jett and Dak's necklace! They're gonna kill me! I- I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe!'_

"J-JETT! DAK!" Logan cried out, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted his older brothers. They would know how to fix this.

"What the fuck did you two do to my boyfriend!" Kendall yelled, eyes darkening in hatred at James and Carlos. He couldn't believe his friends would do this to Logan.

"We didn't know he would react like this!" James shouted back at the blonde. He thought Logan was better now. That he had everything under control. But he was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Uh oh. Here comes Jett and Dak, two raging storms of anger that would make Hurricane Katrina look like a pebble in a pile of rocks, and when these two are mad, you better hope you bought a casket, cause that's exactly where you would be heading once the Mitchell boys were through with you.

"Dumb and dumber thought it would be funny to mess with Logan's room. Everything is backwards and then some." Kendall growled out, trying to set James and Carlos on fire with his gaze full of hatred.

Jett on the other hand, wasn't even angry. No. Angry didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. Right now, there was no word to the amount of anger he felt.

But he stayed calm, something that scared everyone. He had to be calm for Logan, because if the younger boy saw Jett act out, he would feel as if he did something wrong.

And Logan's already having a heart attack on the floor.

"Baby boy, I need you to breathe. C'mon in, out, in- that's it. You're okay. Just breathe slowly. Dak get his bag and take him back home. I'll deal with the boy band of retards." Jett mumbled, holding a shaking Logan in his arms. In all his time in knowing the older three boys in Big Time Rush, he had never thought that two of them would stoop so low as to hurt his baby brother.

"C'mon sweetie. You want Kendall to come with us?" Seeing the distraught teen nod, he watched as Kendall ran to his room to get his overnight bag, along with some of the things Logan was trying to look for.

"B-bye b-bi-big br-broth-brother." Jett nodded softly and waited for Dak, Kendall, and Logan to leave before he stood up, and watched the remaining boys with such a hatred that made everyone feel like hell was on their asses. Which was pretty true right about now.

"You know, when I told this little family about my younger brothers condition, I expected him to be treated right. This does not count towards Momma Knight or Katie because they have done everything to make Logan feel normal. But you two." Jett started. "Are the very reason I don't like leaving Logan here. I may not like Kendall, but at least he doesn't play stupid ass jokes on my baby brother. You two constantly make me wonder if it was the right decision to let Logan come to L.A. I should call up Gustavo and tell him to pull Logan out of the band."

And once he heard James and Carlos' cries of protest, he smiled.

"But I won't do that. Because I'm a nice person. Unlike you two. And when Logan gets back here, if he even wants to come back, I expect his room to be back to the way it was. Exactly the way it was. Now, I have to go back to my family and hope that Logan is okay. Good day idiots. Have a nice night Mrs. Knight. I'm very sorry for all the trouble. Katie. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." and with that, Jett all but ran out of the apartment, worry for Logan overpowering any other feelings right now.

"I should go clean his room." Carlos mumbled, feeling guilty for what he and James had done. He knew that deep down, the plan was dangerous. He knew about Logan's life at home with his father. He should've known that Logan would have a panic attack.

But that's where the problem lies. He did know. Carlos knew that Logan would freak out, yet he still went along with the prank.

And now he may never see Logan again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked into his apartment, Jett was pleased to see Logan sleeping on the couch. Granted, he was wrapped in Kendall's arms and Jett hated the blonde, but oh well. At least he was sleeping.

"How did everything go?" Dak whispered at his older brother, slightly terrified to hear the details.

"I just told them that it's not my place to tell Logan who he can or can't be friends with. That, if Logan forgives them, then I guess it'll be okay to let the little squirt still see those dipshits." the brunette mumbled. You could tell that Jett didn't want his baby brother any where near James and Carlos, but as he said, it wasn't his place to decide.

It was Logan's.

So being Logan, he probably already forgave them. Which is a pretty shitty thing to do, but Logan can't hold a grudge or stay mad at the ones he loves.

"J-Jett? Can- can I g-go back to the a-apartment? Pl-please?"

It startled the actor because he thought that Logan was sleeping, but nonetheless, Jett nodded, still mad at his brothers retarded friends.

"Fine. But Kendall is to stay with you at all times and I want a phone call before you go to bed AND I want Momma Knight to be the one to tell me of you're doing okay." Logan smiled, his first real smile, and got up to hug his brothers, something that Logan rarely does.

For the first time in over a year, Dak and Jett Mitchell believed that Logan would be okay.

So the boys let Logan and Kendall leave, making sure they had everything they needed.

Making sure that Logan was calm enough to return to the Knight's apartment complex.

And when Logan called that night, sounding happy and laughing with his friends with his tiny stutter, Jett and Dak decided that maybe, just maybe, Logan didn't need his brothers to keep hisself in check.

Maybe, all he really needed to begin with, was just some really great friends.

_'But if they ever hurt my baby brother again, I'm chopping off their limbs and feeding it to them.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next update is what happened when Logie and Kendall went back to the apartment!

I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

Peace! Love? Slash!

Hikari!


End file.
